Days
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Chapter 13 - Reincarnation series : Chimamire Shi no Sakura. Bayang-bayang kegelapan merambah remangnya keheningan kastil. Sakura bersimbah darah menunggu dirinya dalam perputaran berikutnya. Rate T for safe. Please review.
1. 13 Dentang Lonceng

**Disclaimer**_** : Death Note isn't mine.**_

**Note to reader**_** : Ini hanyalah fic semacam drabble atau apapun-yang-kalian-sebut-itu-namanya.**_

* * *

**Title** : 13 Dentang Lonceng.

**Character** : L Lawliet.

**Pairing** : None.

**Genre** : Angst.

**Warning** : Kata-kata yang terus terulang. OOC, mungkin. Membosankan. Tidak dimengerti.

**Rate** : K

**Status** : Complete.

**Words** : 367.

-

Ketika langit berderu…

Ketika langit menangisi kepergianmu…

Dan ketika kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku…

Di saat itulah aku menyadari takdir yang mengikat kita berdua.

-

**13 DENTANG LONCENG**

-

Kedua mata hitam kelam terbuka lebar. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat, sementara dia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Tatapan terbelalak terpaku pada dinding yang berjarak lima meter dari ranjangnya.

Terjadi lagi. Dia menyisir rambutnya yang basah karena keringat dengan jemarinya. Sangat lelah dengan apa yang terjadi. Lelah karena hal itu terjadi berkali-kali.

Dan sekarang adalah ketiga belas kalinya dia bangkit kembali dari kematian…

Ketiga belas kalinya dia kembali ke waktu di mana buku kematian dan shinigami belum turun ke dunia…

Ketiga belas kalinya… dia akan bertemu Light Yagami.

Mungkin akan menjadi ketiga belas kalinya dia akan dikhianati oleh orang yang telah dia anggap sahabat.

Dentang lonceng telah berbunyi dua belas kali di kehidupan sebelumnya. Dentang lonceng kematian yang terus menunggu dan mempermainkannya.

Dan mungkin saat kasus KIRA terjadi, dia akan mendengar lonceng itu berdentang ketiga belas kalinya.

Tawa histeris dan isakan keluar dari mulutnya, tertahan di tenggorokannya. Dua belas kali… dia telah melalui mimpi buruk ini dua belas kali. Apapun yang dia lakukan, sama saja hasilnya. Rasa sakit di dadanya tak akan pernah bisa hilang.

Juga, dia tidak bermaksud menghindari takdir yang telah pasti. Walau hal itu akan membuatnya mati lagi dan lagi.

Takdirnya terus berputar. Kehidupannya terus terulang kembali sampai rasanya muak.

_**Pengguna Death Note tak akan bisa menuju surga ataupun neraka.**_

Itu adalah peraturan yang mutlak. Pengguna Death Note tidak akan bisa menuju akhirat, mereka akan terus hidup dalam kehidupan yang sama lagi dan lagi tanpa henti.

Seperti dirinya saat ini.

Dia telah menggunakan Death Note sekali di saat lonceng kematian pertama berbunyi.

Dan sekarang, dia terjebak dalam neraka dunia yang tak akan bisa dihindari. Terjebak dalam keabadian konyol yang diinginkan hampir seluruh manusia.

Tapi…

Mungkin sekarang saatnya dia mengubah takdirnya.

Walau hati ini hancur…

Walau jantung ini akan berhenti untuk ketiga belas kalinya…

Mungkin kali ini… dia akan bisa menyelamatkannya. Menyelamatkan Light Yagami, walau hanya sekali.

Dan dia akan senang bila hal itu terjadi. Karena untuk pertama kalinya sejak takdir mereka terikat di jalur yang sama, kegelisahan akan menghilang sepenuhnya dari tubuhnya.

**THE END**

* * *

**--**

**--**

Malaikat Light : Ni author suka punya ide yang aneh-aneh… sekarang dia malah buat kumpulan fic yang gak jelas.

Author : Saya membuat yang beginian hanya untuk melegakan rasa frustasi, kebosanan, dan seluruh emosi yang melanda saya. Terima kasih atas pujiannya.

Iblis Kira : Ini drabble atau plunnie?

Author : Entahlah. Terserah kalian mau anggap ini apa.

Light dan Author : (bows) Please review if don't mind.

…

…..

With crimson camellia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


	2. Lamaran

**Disclaimer : **_**Death Note isn't mine.**_

* * *

**Title** : Lamaran.

**Character & Pairing** : Matt dan Mello.

**Genre** : Humor.

**Rate **: K.

**Warning** : Garing banget.

**Status** : Complete.

**Words** : 213

-

-

Dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa saat melihat lelaki yang telah menjadi sahabat baiknya sejak kecil berlutut dengan satu kaki di hadapannya. Lelaki yang telah menemaninya di saat susah dan senang (kebanyakan, sih, di saat susah), yang rela menyusul dirinya ke markas mafia untuk membantunya menangkap Kira (dan sempat menjadi buronan karena disangka maling celana dalam), dan juga rela menjadi sansak ketika dia kesal (terutama saat Near tersenyum penuh kemenangan).

Kedua tangannya berada dalam genggaman tangan yang kasar karena seringnya menggunakan senjata api dan komputer. Tatapan serius dari mata berwarna hijau yang biasanya selalu tertutup google, tertuju padanya.

"Mello..." Suara bariton yang menggoda terdengar dari mulut lelaki itu. Kedua mata hijau itu menatap hangat pada bola mata biru bos mafia berambut pirang. "Aku tahu ini sangat tiba-tiba, dan kita baru berpacaran selama beberapa bulan, tapi..."

Mello terkesiap.

"Matt..." gumamnya pelan, kedua mata lebar.

"Maukah kau..." lanjut Matt, tatapan penuh damba. "Ma-maukah kau me... me..."

....

.....

......

(Narator : What happen?)

.......

........

.........

"...meminjamkan lima ribu yen padaku? Ada game baru yang ingin kubeli, tapi aku nggak punya duit, jadi..."

Tatapan menerawang tertuju pada wajah yang nyengir malu-malu.

Lima detik kemudian, Matt yang tak punya uang untuk membeli game harus memikirkan tagihan rumah sakit dengan tubuh penuh luka tembakan.

**TAMAT.**

-

-

Iblis Kira : What the f*ck?

Malaikat Light : The heck?

Author : Language...

Mello : (ngacungin pistol) Jadi, sekarang gw yang jadi sasaran?

Matt : (mencoba menenangkan Mello) Sudah... sudah...

Author : Jangan salahkan saya. Salahkan ide aneh yang tau-tau lewat di pikiran saya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saya membayangkan bagaimana jika hal yang ditulis di atas terjadi pada kalian berdua.

Mello : (Mencoba menyerang author, tapi dicegah dari belakang oleh Matt) Tapi, bukan berarti lu pake gw buat cerita konyol en nggak jelas ini!!

Author : (cuek) Saya akan menjawab review anda di "Days" sebelumnya.

-

To lightAGITO : Terima kasih banyak telah mereview sesuatu yang tidak jelas ini. Rate T? Begitukah? Saya akan pertimbangkan ratingnya di "Days" yang lain.

-

To Death Angel : Thanx. Itulah intinya. Hidup dalam waktu yang sama sampai tiga belas kali memang tidak enak dan membosankan.

-

To Claire Lawliet : Thank you very much. Disebutkan dalam cerita itu, "Dia telah menggunakan DN saat lonceng kematian pertama berbunyi", maksudnya adalah dalam kehidupannya yang pertama, L menggunakan DN, jadi dia terjebak dalam kehidupan yang sama karena sanksi peraturan mutlak DN.

-

To Hitsugaya Kuroyuki : Thank you.

-

Author : Ladies and gentlemans. Please review if don't mind.

...

....

With crimson camelia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


	3. L in Wonderland

**Disclaimer : **_**Death Note isn't mine.**_

**-**

**Title** : L in Wonderland.

**Character & Pairing** : Kira, L, dan Light.

**Genre** : Parody.

**Rate** : K.

**Warning** : OOC. Garing.

**Status** : Complete.

**Words** : 161.

-

-

"Apa aku harus memakai ini?" tanya L, sambil memegang sebuah rok terusan dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi jijik.

Cengiran lebar terlihat di wajah Light yang mengenakan kostum kucing cheshire. Cengiran yang sama terlihat di wajah kembarannya yang memakai kostum Mad Hater yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tidak juga." kata Kira, kembaran Light. Senyuman licik terlihat. "Lagipula..." kata Light, nyengir lebar.

"Kau bisa tidak memakai apapun!!" seru mereka berdua sambil tos, cengiran licik, laknat, dan mupeng, terlihat di wajah mereka.

L menghela nafas. Apa yang telah dia lakukan di masa lalu sehingga menerima dua orang mesum, pervert, dan... apa dia sudah mengatakan kata "mesum"? sebagai pacar. Terlebih lagi, mereka berdua saudara kembar.

"Terserah, perverts." umpatnya kasar, masuk ke kamar mandi membawa kostum Alice dari Alice in Wonderland™.

Sementara itu di kamar, Kira dan Light yang nyengir ala Cheshire Cat, kemudian terkekeh bagai maniak. Terlihat mereka menyembunyikan kostum Time Rabbit dan March Hare dibelakang mereka.

Sepertinya Masquerade kali ini akan seru.

-

-

Author : (smirk) Pengen liat L pake kostum Alice.

Mello & Matt : (menahan tawa di pojok)

Kira & Light : (Cheshire Cat grin)

Author : Di bawah ini jawaban review anda.

-

To Death Angel : Thanx for your review.

Matt : MaMATT?

Mello : MELLOdy?

Iblis Kira : (smirk) Cocok...

Mello & Matt : (Death glare + senjata masing2)

Iblis Kira : (Siul pura-pura nggak tahu)

-

To Claire Lawliet : Thank you very much.

Author : Tidak masalah. Salah saya juga yang menulis dengan bahasa syair.

Mello : Ini soal cerita yang mana, neh?

Author : 13 dentang lonceng. Si L hidup untuk ketigabelas kalinya.

Mello : (horor style)

-

To Li Chylee : Terima kasih banyak.

Mello : (mengangguk setuju) Bener! Gila banget!! Gw kira dia bakalan ngelamar gw! (death glare ke Matt yang meringkuk takut di pojokan) Ternyata cuma mo minjem duit buat game brengseknya!

Author : (bows like Kaito Kid) Request anda telah saya tanggapi, maaf bila jelek dan tidak memuaskan anda.

Malaikat Light : Lu kayak Host aja.

-

To CassieHaiku :

Author : Terima kasih atas review dan pujian anda. Untuk permintaan anda, akan saya pertimbangkan.

-

To Hitsugaya Hiroyuki : Sankyuu.

Semua : (langsung mundur menjauhi Matt. Bisik-bisik)

Malaikat Light : (bisik ke author) Iiih... nggak nyangka tuh orang suka maling celana dalem.

Author : (bisik ke Light. Mengangguk) Iya. Nggak nyangka banget.

Iblis Kira : (bisik ke Mello) Beneran lu mau ma cowok mesum kayak dia?

Mello : (bisik ke Kira) Tauk juga. Gw nggak nyangka dia segitu maniak sampai maling celana dalem.

Matt : (Red face like a rot tomato)

-

Author : (bows) Terima kasih atas review anda. Saya sangat menghargainya. Please review this fic, if don't mind.

[pintu terbuka, L masuk memakai kostum Alice, cemberut. Lolipop di tangannya. Berusaha menarik roknya karena kelewat pendek]

L : (berkacak pinggang) Puas?!

Kira & Light : (tepar karena nosebleed parah + thumbs up)

Author, Mello, Matt : (Cheshire cat grin + thumbs up) Banget.

...

....

.....

With crimson camelia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


	4. Surprise : My Lovely Baby

**Disclaimer :**_**Death Note isn't mine.**_

**Note to Readers : **_**Sequel to "Surprise!" and "L's Misery".**_

**-**

**Title **: .My 'Lovely' Baby.

**Character & Pairing **: L and Light.

**Genre **:Family.

**Rate **: T.

**Warning **: Bahasa vulgar dan kasar. OOC. Garing

**Status **: Complete.

**Words **: 459.

-

-

Suara sayup-sayup terdengar dari balik pintu ruang persalinan. Beberapa asisten dokter sibuk mengatur peralatan-peralatan.

"Tarik nafas... dorong!" kata dokter dengan sabar.

Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh Light sementara dia berusaha melakukan apa yang dikatakan dokter. Berusaha menarik nafas dengan susah payah, menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

L yang berdiri di sampingnya, mengernyit ketika Light mencengkeram – tepatnya meremas – tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Dia hanya bisa berharap tangannya masih utuh dan masih bisa dipakai bekerja ketika semua ini selesai.

"Berusahalah, Light-kun... kau bisa melakukannya... kau akan baik-baik saja." bisik L di telinga Light, penuh penghiburan.

"'BAIK-BAIK SAJA' GUNDULMU!! ELO NGGAK TAU GIMANA SAKITNYA GW!! DASAR DETEKTIF BRENGSEK!!" bentak Light, membuat L mengernyit.

Suara dokter terdengar. "Tinggal sedikit lagi."

"Dengar, Light-kun. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Berjuanglah!" dukung L.

Urat mencuat di dahi Light, dia berusaha mendorong, keringat semakin membanjir. "Uuugh...!!! SIAL!!! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA ELO!!! WAKTU INI SELESAI, GW BAKALAN NYUNATIN ELO, MOTONG K-PIIIP-L ELO, EN NYECOKIN ITU KE MULUT ELO SAMPE ELO KENYANG!!! GW BAKAL BUAT ELO IMPOTENT SEUMUR HIDUP!!"

Semuanya – para dokter, asisten, dan L – mengernyit mendengar sumpah Light yang terkesan vulgar, dsb. Malah beberapa asisten langsung memegang 'anu' mereka seakan merasakan apa yang dikatakan Light.

"Ya, ya. Kau bisa melakukannya nanti." bisik L lirih, mencium dahi 'istri'nya yang basah. Ya, Tuhan... semoga ucapan Light tidak sungguh-sungguh atau dia bakal sengsara seumur hidup tanpa 'anu'nya.

Light menghirup dan menghela nafas dengan cepat, matanya terpejam erat. Rasa sakitnya luar biasa. Dia tidak tahan lagi. Dia ingin ini selesai. Dia... Light tersentak membuka mata lebar ketika dia merasakan sesuatu. Dia mengerang disusul teriakan pilu

Tangisan bayi bergema di seluruh ruangan. Kepala Light jatuh ke atas bantal, terengah-engah. Dokter memberikan bayi yang masih merah karena darah kepada salah satu asistennya untuk dibersihkan.

L mencium dahi pucat Light, membisikkan kata-kata lembut, mengelap keringat yang mengalir di wajah istrinya."Kau berhasil, Light. Kau berhasil." bisiknya lembut.

Dokter mendekati mereka dengan bayi di tangannya. "Selamat. Anak anda laki-laki." katanya tersenyum, memberikan bayi tersebut ke tangan Light.

Jemari Light mengelus lembut mata terpejam sang bayi, senyum ke'ibu'an tersungging di bibirnya. Menempelkan pipinya di kepala bayi itu. "Bayiku..." bisiknya lembut.

L tersenyum senang melihatnya. Memegang tangannya yang sakit karena dicengkeram Light tadi. Sepertinya tulang tangannya ada yang retak.

"Lihat, Ryuuzaki. Anak ini mirip denganmu." kata Light tersenyum bahagia.

L mengelus pipi bayi itu, mengamati fisik anak itu. Kulit putih pucat, rambut hitam berantakan (walau baru sedikit), benar-benar sangat mirip (minus kantung mata). Senyumnya semakin lebar. "Ya."

Alis bayi itu berkedut, dengan perlahan kedua matanya terbuka, dan...

...

....

.....

......BRUK!!!

"RYUU!!! RYUU!! KAU TIDAK APA-APA?!!"

L pingsan.

Perasaannya yang tadi bahagia, menjadi horor.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi nantinya.

Ketika melihat mata berwarna merah anaknya, dia tidak tahu harus tertawa, menangis, atau menjerit.

Ya... mata berwarna merah.

Oh, shit!!

-

-

-

L, Matt, & Mello : (ekspresi horor + mulut menganga)

Iblis Kira : Kenapa mereka?

Author : (smirk) Sepertinya sang mimpi buruk terlahir kembali untuk menggentayangi mereka.

Malaikat Light : (Whimpered at the corner) Kenapa aku yang hamil...? Kenapa aku yang mesti ngelahirin...? Kenapa aku yang jadi uke...?

Author & Kira : (sweatdrop)

Author : (innocent face) Karena saya sedang membayangkan kalau Light melahirkan dengan cara normal? (berdehem) Baiklah, saya dan Kira yang akan menjawab review anda semua karena yang lain sedang syok.

-

To Death Angel : Thank you for your review.

Author : Akan saya pertimbangkan permintaan anda.

-

To Li Chylee : Thank you.

Iblis Kira : (sarkastik) Ya, ya, terserah.

Author : (menyikut perut Kira) Terima kasih banyak.

-

To Jyasumin-sama : Terima kasih.

Iblis Kira : Ganti lagi nih nama.

Author : (vein pop + Chastity muncul + bergumam penuh gelap) Berani-beraninya si Mamat maling CD gw.

-

To cassie-HAIKU : Arigatou.

Iblis Kira : Masa' elo ga tau Masquerade?! Dasar kuper! En jangan nyebut gw pervert, dasar yaoi-queen!

Author : (sibuk membantai Matt yang masih kaku karena syok)

-

To Claire Lawliet : Terima kasih banyak.

Iblis Kira : (evil + pervy smirk) Permintaan anda akan dipertimbangkan.

-

To PenWanderer : Thanx a lot.

Iblis Kira : Author nggak selalu ngasih crimson camelia. Kalau yang keluar kepribadiannya yang lain, ngasihnya juga lain. Misalnya yang sekarang ini, dia lagi jadi Chastity. (menghindar dari serangan nyasar Author) Karena yang lain sedang sibuk, tidak usah berbasa-basi lagi. Sampai jumpa di drabble berikutnya dan... (mengangkat papan "Please review if don't mind").

...

....

.....

With White Lily and Death Note on top,

-

Chastity Natsume, and DN crews.


	5. Surprise : Nama

**Disclaimer : **_**Death Note isn't mine.**_

**Note to Readers : **_**Sequel to "Surprise!", "L's Misery", and "My 'Lovely' Baby".**_

**-**

**Title : **Nama.

**Character & Pairing : **L, Light, and the other DN crews.

**Genre : **Family/Romance

**Rate : **K+

**Warning : **OOC. Garing.

**Status : **Complete

**Words : **886.

-

-

Keramaian mengelilingi Light yang sedang duduk di sofa rumahnya sembari menggendong bayinya yang baru lahir. Dia tersenyum lembut, sangat amat lembut – sampai-sampai membuat Ryuk meringkuk takut karena senyum yang tidak biasa muncul itu.

Sang bayi hanya menatap datar dengan mata berwarna merahnya ke arah orang-orang yang mengelilinginya. Tanpa ekspresi... datar sekali... stoic abis. Tidak tersenyum, tertawa, atau menangis seperti layaknya bayi kebanyakan.

Benar-benar anak L...

Sementara sang detektif sendiri hanya bisa duduk di pojok ruangan, merajuk bersama cake tersayangnya, bibir mengerucut dan air mata menggantung di kedua matanya (anime-style).

Kenapa?

Karena L merasa bahwa anaknya sangat membencinya, dan entah kenapa – walau mungkin ini memang hanya perasaannya saja – dia juga merasa bahwa anaknya sengaja membuat Light jauh darinya.

Apa ini karena insting detektifnya yang kelewat tajam, sehingga dia gelisah dan mencurigai anak sendiri? Lagipula, wajar saja bila seorang anak menginginkan perhatian ibunya (papanya?), kan? Apalagi bila anak tersebut masih bayi.

Tapi...

Ingatan-ingatan selama beberapa hari sebelumnya terlintas di kepalanya. Selama beberapa hari ini dia tidak bisa menyentuh istrinya. Heck! Bahkan mendekatinya saja tidak bisa. Setiap dia mau mendekati Light, pasti bayi itu menangis. Dan setiap dia mau menyentuh istrinya (memeluk, mencium, dsb), anak itu menangis sangat kencang – sampai mungkin kedengaran tetangga.

Kalau hanya seperti itu saja, dia masih bisa tenang karena hal itu sudah biasa bagi orang kebanyakan. Tetapi, yang paling membuatnya merinding adalah... ekspresi bayi itu.

Lagi, mungkin ini memang hanya perasaannya saja, atau mungkin itu hanya halusinasi karena bayinya mirip dengan orang yang membuatnya ngeri, setiap perhatian Light teralih dan meninggalkan L, dia selalu melihat bayi itu berekspresi sinis dan menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Seakan bayi itu menganggap ayahnya sendiri rival abadi.

Pasti cuma perasaannya saja. Pasti. Karena tidak mungkin bayi yang baru berumur beberapa hari sudah membuat ekspresi seperti itu.

"Ryuuzaki." Sebuah panggilan membuatnya kembali ke alam nyata. L menoleh, dan mendapati Light membungkuk di depannya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Kau kenapa? Kok, murung."

L tidak menjawab, Light menoleh ke arah keluarga dan teman-temannya yang sedang 'bermain-main' dengan bayinya, menghiraukan sikap diam suaminya. "Kenapa kau tidak ikut kumpul dengan kami? Daripada kau menyendiri di sini. Selain itu, bermainlah dengan anakmu sesekali." katanya tersenyum.

Ucapan Light justru membuat L semakin cemberut. "Percuma. Dia membenciku." gumamnya, membuat Light menoleh terkejut ke arahnya.

"Eh? Membencimu? Kenapa juga dia harus membencimu? Kau, kan, ayahnya."

'_Justru karena itu...'_ batin L.

Kesunyian menyeruak di antara mereka, yang terdengar hanyalah suara sayup dari keramaian teman-teman mereka. L berdiri, memeluk erat Light yang terkejut. Menyurukkan wajahnya ke bahu istrinya.

"Kenapa, Ryuuzaki?"

L mengelus lembut pipi Light, sebelum dia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. Light – yang mengerti niat L – menutup matanya, menunggu ciuman dari suaminya yang akhir-akhir ini tidak dia dapatkan.

Jarak antara wajah mereka semakin pendek.

Dua senti lagi...

Satu senti lagi...

0.5 senti lagi...

Eno-

BUAK!!!!!

L terjungkal ke belakang dengan botol susu di wajahnya. Botol itu jatuh ke lantai, meninggalkan tato manis – aka memar – di wajah detektif terhebat itu. L mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk memegang wajahnya yang sakit.

Tangisan keras membuat Light kembali dari dunia milik berdua. Dia berbalik dan bergegas menuju bayinya yang menangis, tidak mengetahui bahwa suaminya yang sedang kesakitan karena 'serangan botol terbang'.

L mendelik dari balik jemarinya, dan di saat itulah dia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat yakin.

Bayinya...

Yang sedang digendong sang istri tersayang...

Memeletkan lidah tanpa ekspresi...

Disusul seringaian licik, picik, laknat, dan penuh kemenangan...

Mata merahnya menatap seakan memandang rendah ayahnya...

Kedua mata L langsung menyipit tajam, urat mencuat di dahinya, senyum menantang perlahan tersungging di bibirnya.

Begitu... kalau anaknya menganggap ayahnya sendiri sebagai rival, dia akan menanggapinya.

Dia tak akan kalah! Terutama dari bayi yang masih pakai popok.

Dia pasti akan membuat Light kembali ke sisinya! Pasti!

Suara Matsuda membawanya kembali dari rencana-rencana 'laknat' mengalahkan si bayi.

"Light-kun, Ryuuzaki... apa kalian sudah memberi nama untuk anak ini? Tidak mungkin, kan, kami memanggilnya 'dia' terus."

Light menyentuh pipinya sendiri, ekspresi bingung terlihat di wajahnya, bayinya meringkuk manja di dalam gendongannya – yang membuat L cemburu buta. "Hm... sebenarnya ada satu nama yang terlintas dipikiranku. Tapi, aku nggak tahu apa Ryuuzaki setuju atau nggak."

Kedua pasutri itu saling bertatapan sejenak, kemudian L berjalan menuju bangkunya tadi dan melanjutkan memakan cake. "Terserah Light-kun saja."

Lelaki berambut cokelat kemerahan itu tersenyum cerah. "Kau yakin, Ryuuzaki?"

Suaminya hanya mengangguk, tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari strawberry shortcake di piringnya.

"Baiklah!" seru Light. Dia mencium pipi anaknya, tersenyum. "Aku berpikir nama ini cocok untukmu karena dari saat aku mengandungmu sampai kau lahir, ada banyak hal yang terjadi."

"Apa namanya?" tanya Misa semangat.

Light tersenyum cerah, mengangkat anaknya tinggi-tinggi. "Beyond B Lawliet!!"

BRUUUUUUUSH!!!!!!!!!

L menyemburkan cake yang dia makan, syok. Dia menoleh ke arah ke arah istrinya dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut menganga. "A-apa...?"

"Hm... lumayan." kata Soichiro, tersenyum. Kemudian dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tapi, apa kepanjangan dari 'B' di namanya?"

Light memeluk anaknya erat. "'B' singkatan dari 'Birthday' yang artinya hari lahir!!" Dia melepaskan pelukan. "Bagaimana? Kau suka namanya, Beyond-chan?!"

Sang bayi yang bersangkutan tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan gembira (balita-style), membuat semua orang di sekelilingnya merasa gemas – atau bahasa inggrisnya : cooed. Light mencium hidung bayinya, senang.

Di mana ada kebahagiaan, pasti ada perasaan putus asa, horor, ketakutan, dan kesedihan. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh L Lawliet saat ini. Perasaan itu bercampur aduk sampai rasanya tidak tertahankan. Begitulah... sebelum akhirnya dia ambruk pingsan untuk kedua kalinya dalam bulan ini.

Mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan.

Oh my god...

-

-

-

Iblis Kira : (snicker)

L, Matt, & Mello : (Mata semakin lebar penuh horor + jawdrop + horor-effect)

Author : (stoic) Orang macam apa yang menamai anaknya "Beyond"?

Malaikat Light : (menjulurkan lidah) Biarin. Suka-suka gw.

Author : (bows) Kami akan menjawab review anda.

-

To Sweet lollipop : Thnak you for your review.

Author : Yeah... Beyond. Itulah nama anaknya.

Iblis Kira : (menahan tawa)

-

To Jyasumin-sama : Terima kasih atas review anda.

Malaikat Light : (stoic) Mana ada bayi yang pakai lens kontak, dudul.

Iblis Kira : (stoic) Kalo mau punya mata shinigami, sana ke Ryuk.

Author : (Karate chop Light and Kira) Jangan kasar kepada readers.

Matt : (sadar dari syok karena teriakan dari Jyasumin. Ngamuk) SIAPA YANG ELO SEBUT MALING CELANA DALEM?!! JANGAN BUAT FITNAH NGGAK JELAS GITU!!

Author, Light, Kira : (nada bosan) Oh, ya...? (melirik ke arah laci bawah Matt yang penuh CD-nya Mello)

Matt : (buru-buru menyembunyikan barang hasil curiannya kemarin sore)

-

To Death Angel : Thank you.

Iblis Kira : (ngorek kuping pakai kelingking) Ya, ya. Jangan lebay gitu.

-

To Claire Lawliet : Arigatou gozaimasu.

Malaikat Light : (death glare) Siapa yang selingkuh!

-

To Li Chylee : Thanx a lot.

Author, Kira, Light : (stoic) Sudah tahu, kan?

L & Mello : (masih syok)

-

Author : (bows like Kaitou Kid) Terima kasih banyak karena telah repot-repot membaca fic yang tidak berbobot ini. Dan para pereview sekalian, terima kasih atas review anda. Saya sangat menghargainya.

Light & Matt : (sibuk menyadarkan L dan Mello dari syok)

Kaitou Kid : (tiba-tiba muncul. Membuat para merpatinya membentuk tulisan "Please review if don't mind)

...

....

.....

With crimson camelia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


	6. Cinta dalam Mimpi

**Disclaimer : **_**Death Note isn't mine.**_

**-**

**Title : **Cinta dalam Mimpi.

**Character & Pairing : **Light/Misa one sided.

**Genre : **Angst/Hurt/Comfort.

**Rate : **K+.

**Warning : **Boring.

**Status : **Complete.

**Words : **366.

-

-

Hal ini benar-benar seperti mimpi...

Mimpi... yang sangat menyedihkan.

Kau di sini, di sisiku, menemaniku.

Tetapi, aku juga merasa... kau sangat jauh dariku.

-

Kau tahu, Light... sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku telah jatuh hati padamu.

Dan sejak itulah aku selalu mengejarmu.

Awalnya aku mencari Kira karena aku ingin berterima kasih padanya, dan juga menawarkan diri untuk membantunya menciptakan dunia baru, dunia di mana tak ada kriminal, dunia yang damai tanpa adanya kejahatan.

Aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah membunuh penjahat itu. penjahat yang... telah membantai keluargaku. Penjahat yang... tidak dihukum karena tak adanya bukti walaupun aku menyaksikan sendiri bahwa dialah pembunuh orangtuaku. Penjahat yang... membuatku berada dalam kegelapan pekat.

Dan aku dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk membantumu. Hanya saja... aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa hal ini berubah menjadi cinta buta.

Aku sangat senang ketika kau mengatakan kau setuju untuk menjadi pacarku. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Begitu senang karena aku selangkah lebih dekat darimu.

Tetapi, lama bersamamu aku jadi mengetahui satu hal.

Bahwa cintaku padamu bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Walau kau memberiku pelukan, ciuman, tetapi kau tak pernah memberiku hatimu.

Kau menjadi pacarku, karena kau ingin memiliki mataku.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tidak! Kau tidak mencintaiku! Aku tahu itu! Kau bohong! Kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku! Kau hanya memanfaatkanku!

Walau aku tahu hal itu, aku tetap tak bisa menyingkirkanmu dari pikiran dan hatiku. Dan entah kenapa, aku merasuk terus semakin dalam sehingga bisa menjadi apa yang disebut sebagai sebuah obsesi.

Aku terus... terus menuliskan nama-nama. Terus... melihat nama sampai mataku terasa sakit. Terus... membunuh, tanpa ada hentinya. Semua itu demi memerankan peranku sebagai Kira... demi membantumu mencapai tujuanmu.

Tapi...

Aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini! Aku tidak ingin membunuh lagi! Tetapi, seberapapun aku ingin menjeritkan hal itu, tetap saja hanya kepatuhan yang keluar dari mulutku.

Perasaan ini... sangat menyesakkan.

Walau begitu, entah kenapa aku bersyukur perasaanku tidak hilang. Berkali-kali kau menyakitiku dan perasaanku padamu tidak pernah hilang, malah semakin kuat. Hanya berbekal perasaan ini, aku sanggup mendampingimu, membantumu.

Cinta ini seperti mimpi. Menghilang ketika aku membuka mata. Tetapi, aku telah terbangun, dan cinta itu masih berada dalam hatiku. Makanya, walaupun sesuatu terjadi padaku... walau kini kau benar-benar telah berubah... aku akan selalu mencintaimu...

...selamanya, walau kematian menjemput.

-

-

Mello & Kira : (Nangis lebay)

Matt & L : (cuek bebek)

Malaikat Light : (terharu) Misa... dia begitu mencintaiku...?

Author : (melirik sambil menyikut Light, stoic) Ya... dia begitu mencintaimu, tapi kau menghiraukan perasaannya.

Malaikat Light : (menunduk) Maaf, Misa. Tapi, aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman.

Author : Bilang ke orangnya, jangan ke saya. (menghadap readers) Di bawah ini adalah jawaban atas review anda semua.

-

**To Swet lollipop **: Thank you very much.

L, Mello, & Matt : (horor-style) We're doomed...!!!

Author : (smirk) Udah gedenya? Bayangkan sendiri.

-

**To jyasumin-sama** : Thanks a lot.

Iblis Kira : (melempar vas metal ke kepala Jyasumin) Berisik.

L : (teary-eyes) Light-kun... kau... tak kusangka kau menduakanku...

Malaikat Light : UDAH GW BILANG GW NGGAK SELINGKUH MA SIAPA-SIAPA?!! JANGAN SEBAR FITNAH NGACO!!

Matt : (tepar dengan telinga berdarah gara-gara diteriakin Jyasumin pake toa)

Malaikat Light : (mengangkat alis bingung) Emang yang kita bunuh dulu ada yang namanya Beyond?

Iblis Kira : (shrugged) Dunno...

L : Light-kun... 99%.

Malaikat Light : (0o0)!! Oh, shit!!! Lupa ada L di sini!!!

L : Naik 100%...

Malaikat Light : (T_T) ....

-

**To Death Angel** : Terima kasih.

Malaikat Light : (bingung) Huh? Jahilin L? Ngapain aku ngejahilin L?

Author : Saya akan membuat sequelnya... kalau lagi mood.

-

**To PenWanderer** : Sankyuu.

DN crews : (U_U) Klu lu alergi napa juga baca fic yang g jelas ini.

Author : (sulking di pojokan dengan lima panah nancep di badan)

-

Author : (bows) Terima kasih telah membaca fic yang-

DN crews : Jadul, ancur, jelek, amburadul, tidak dimengerti, membosankan, pokoknya yang jelek-jelek ada.

Author : (down) Bahkan sampai L dan Matt pun bilang begitu...

Matt : (cuek merokok sambil memegang papan bertuliskan "Please review if don't mind.")

...

....

.....

With crimson camelia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


	7. Lelaki ini 'cewek'ku part1

**Disclaimer :**_**Death Note isn't mine.**_

**Note to readers :**_**Ini dunia paralel di mana Light dan Kira merupakan dua kepribadian berbeda yang berada dalam satu tubuh. Misa tidak menjadi pacar Light, tetapi masih terus mengejar-ngejar Light untuk menjadi pacarnya.**_

**-**

**Title : **Laki-laki ini 'cewek'ku.

**Characters :**Light dan Misa.

**Genre : **Humor/Parody.

**Rate : **T.

**Warning : **Garing. OOC. Yaoi. Ada kemungkinan cerita tidak nyambung. Sedikit Misa-bashing demi jalannya cerita, jadi bagi para Misa-FC, jangan marah pada saya, saya juga tidak suka mengasingkan tokoh.

**Status : **In-Progress.

**Words : **703.

**Keterangan : **_'Italic' _= Suara Light dalam mind-link. _'__Itanderline__' _= Kira.

**-**

-

Light Yagami lari kayak kesetanan.

Heck!! Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah lari seperti ini. Tidak sama sekali. Light tidak takut apapun. Dia tidak takut setan, hantu, atau apapun makhluk mengerikan lainnya. Saat Shinigami Ryuk datang pun dia tidak takut.

Taaaaaaapiiiiii, kenyataannya ada satu hal yang bisa membuat sang pembunuh masal – simbol dari kegilaan dan ketidakwarasan (narator ditabok) – melakukan hal yang paling tidak keren di seluruh dunia.

Lari, kabur menyelamatkan diri.

Dari IBLISnya iblis.

Hanya satu itu yang bahkan Kira pun tak bisa tangani.

"LIIIIIIIIGHT-KUUUUUN!!!!!!!!"

Oh, shit!! Dia dekat!!!

Pikirpikirpikirpikirpikir!!

Sebuah gedung terlihat. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung berlari masuk, tanpa mempedulikan para staf, karyawan, etc. yang menghentikan kegiatan mereka untuk melihatnya. Straight, lurus menuju lift.

Dia membungkuk terengah-engah sementara lift menyala – entah ke lantai berapa dia tidak peduli. Dia ambruk terduduk lemas, keringat mengucur di tubuhnya. Dalam hati dia bersyukur hanya ada dia di dalam lift ini, dia tidak ingin ditanyai apapun saat ini.

Walau ada semut nyasar di tengah lift.

Dan binatang kecil yang imut suka mengoe-oe itu menjadi sasaran empuk double death glare dari lelaki berkepribadian ganda yang tengah mengistirahatkan diri.

Juga karena binatang itu tidak bisa bahasa Indonesia, sang korban tidak bisa protes.

Semut yang malang...

Tapi, siapa yang peduli soal serangga kecil yang bodoh itu. Masalah sebenarnya adalah, Misa Amane. SANG IBLIS.

Yakinlah, bila semut itu sebesar predator, dia akan menggigit dan menghisap darah lelaki kepayahan itu sampai habis karena tersinggung.

'_Sial...' _engah Light. _'Kenapa, sih, dia tidak menyerah saja?!!'_

'_Bukan salah gw. Gw sudah memperingatkan elo supaya nggak lewat jalan itu, elo nggak mau dengar. Syukurin.__'_ kata Kira sarkastik.

'_Poin yang bagus... sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

'_Dunno. Beri dia kesempatan?__'_

'_Lu gila atau apa?! Kasih dia kesempatan sama saja dengan masuk ke mulut hiu!!'_

'_Menurut gw masuk ke mulut hiu masih mending...__'_ ujar Kira. _'__Apa salahnya? Toh, kalian juga pernah ciu-__'_

'_Itu, kan, elo yang nyium dia!!'_

'_Oh, iya. Sori, makin tua makin pikun.__'_

Suara denting lift menghentikan obrolan mereka. Light segera bangkit berdiri, berjalan keluar menelusuri koridor. Suasana sangat tenang, hati sangat lega, sampai...

"LIGHT-KUN!! DI MANA KAU!!?"

OMFG!!!!! Yang bener aja!! Kok, tau-tau dia udah ada di sini!!!

Itulah jeritan hati dua kepribadian yang berbeda itu.

Lelaki berambut cokelat segera angkat kaki – baca : ngibrit -, sapaan dari Matsuda yang kebetulan berpas-pasan dengannya pun dia hiraukan – membuat polisi muda itu merajuk.

Dia menikung tajam, tidak melihat ada orang di depannya, akhirnya pelariannya terhenti karena menabrak orang itu.

Light terjungkal duduk ke belakang. "Oh, maaf. Saya tidak me-" Ucapannya terhenti, matanya terbelalak, mulutnya menganga, saat melihat orang di depannya.

LARI!!!!!!

Jeritan hati terdengar. Tubuh beranjak berdiri. Kaki ancang-ancang mau ngacir. Seandainya waktu berhenti, mungkin dia masih sempat melakukan itu.

"LIGHT-KUN!!" jeritan perempuan disusul terkaman, membuat Light terhimpit antara tubuh langsing dan lantai.

GAME OVER!! YOU LOSE!!

Di sudut pikirannya, Kira menyenandungkan lagu Chopin C minor piano, Op. Posth. 72, No.2 – singkatnya : Funeral March.

'_Hentikan, Kira!! Lu __ngarepin gw mati, ya?!'_

'_Hei, ketangkep Misa itu sama aja dengan mati.__'_

"Ha-halo, Misa..." sapa Light + fake smile.

'_Goodluck, babe...__'_

'_Shut it, Kir-Kir!!'_

'_Hei!! Jangan panggil gw itu!!__'_

Gadis berambut pirang itu memeluk erat lelaki di hadapannya. "Aku merindukanmu, Light-kun!" Wajahnya berubah menjadi seperti wanita manis, cantik, nan imut, dari manga jepang jadul tahun 1980-an.

Light (plus Kira) sweatdrop.

Perasaan merinding mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

Dia harus mencari jalan keluar, SEKARANG!!!

"A-anu... Misa. Aku sibuk, bisa kita bicara nanti saja?"

'_Yeah... ucapan yang cerdas... lu ni, blo'on dipiara!!__'_

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Misa manja.

Poker face... fake smile... don't fail...

"Begitulah..." kata Light.

Air mata menggenang di kedua mata Misa. Light menelan ludah.

'_Hayo!! Light-chan bikin cewek nangis!! Light-chan cowok jahat!!__'_

'_Apa lu nggak bisa berhenti bacot bentar aja!!'_

'_Sori, I can't.'_

'_Mungkin sekali-kali gw harus biarin Ryuk ngerape elo.'_

'_Silahkan. Gw nggak keberatan. Toh, ini badan elo, bukan badan gw.__'_

Sepertinya Light kalah argumen dengan pribadi sampingan.

Ngomong-ngomong kembali ke dunia nyata, hal-hal tidak akan menjadi lebih buruk...

"Tidak apa-apa, Light-kun. Misa paham kalau Light-kun sibuk." isak Misa. "Tapi... maukah kau menciumku?"

...kan?

GLEK!!

Ohshitohshitohshit!!! Crapcrapcrapcrap!!!!!

WhatIdowhatIdowhatIdowhatIdo!!!!

"Misa, aku..."

Gadis pirang itu menutup kedua matanya.

"A-ano..."

'_Why to go!!!!!! Who ho!!!__'_

Wajah gadis itu semakin dekat.

"Mi-Misa..."

Mulutnya terbuka sedikit.

"MISA, AKU SUDAH PUNYA PACAR!!"

Kedua mata Misa tersentak terbuka.

"Apa?!!"

'_Apuaaaaaa?!__'_

-

-

-

Author : (evil smirk)

Mello : (Evil devil smirk) Thanx, author. Gw puas.

Author : (bows) Why, thank you.

Light&Kira : TEGA-TEGANYA LU SEKONGKOL!!!

Author&Mello : Pembalasan. (tos anak gaul)

Misa : (tau-tau muncul) Light-kun!! Ketemu juga!

Malaikat Light : (Pucat. Mendorong Kira ke depan)

Iblis Kira : He-hei! (mendorong Light ke depan) Lu yang dicari, jadi lu yang mestinya nyambut dia!

L : (santai makan cake) Di bawah ini jawaban review anda.

-

**To Li Chylee** : Thank you very much.

Author : Tidak apa-apa. Dan terima kasih telah repot-repot mereview fic "13 chimes". Aku tahu kalau fic itu jelek dan tidak seru sama sekali.

L : Hm? "13 Chimes" jadi kau upgrade?

Author : (mengangguk) Ya.

Mello : Wah... (mengangkat sebelah alis) Tapi kalau nggak salah fic itu jenisnya yaoi, kan...

L : Bukannya kau paling tidak bisa bikin yaoi?

Author : (sulking) Makanya saya buat dengan membayangkan tokoh uke adalah perempuan. Jadi, saya minta maaf bila suatu saat nanti yang uke sangat ke-cewek-an.

-

**To jyasumin-sama** : Thanx a lot.

Mello : Nih anak sukanya tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain.

L : Bukannya kau juga sama, Mello.

Mello : (panah nancep)

Author : Kalau untuk soal Matt... (melirik Matt yang masih tepar mengapung di atas laut)

Jyasumin-sama : (bisik ke telinga Matt) Matt~ si Mello dicium Near, tuh.

Matt : (tidak bergerak) zzzzzzzzzzzzz..... (balon ingus keluar) mmm... nyam nyam... Near... sentuh Mell-chan... gw perkosa lu... nyam nyam... zzzzzzzzzzz....

Semua : (O.o) ???

-

**To Death Angel** : Thanx.

Author : Yo, Night.

Night : Hn. Lama nggak ketemu.

Author : Hm. Sama.

[sunyi senyap]

[Badai salju menerpa]

Mello : (meluk diri sendiri) Dingin....

L : (cuek bebek, sudah pakai perlengkapan musim dingin lengkap) Dingin ketemu dingin, ya jadi dingin.

Matt : (membeku di lautan)

-

**To Claire Lawliet** :

Author : (bows) Thank you very much for your review.

Night : Hn.

[Badai semakin kencang]

-

**To Sweet Lollipop** : Terima kasih banyak.

DN crews : (jadi balok es)

Author : (cuek bebek)

Night : (masa bodo)

-

Author : (bows) Terima kasih telah mereview. Dan terima kasih banyak pada para pembaca sekalian karena telah membaca fic-fic yang payah dan tidak ada apa-apanya ini.

Night : Hn.

Author : Sampai jumpa di "Days" berikutnya. And please review if don't mind.

...

....

.....

With crimson camelia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


	8. Lelaki ini 'cewek'ku part2

**Disclaimer : **_**Death Note isn't mine.**_

**-**

**Title : **Laki-laki ini 'cewek'ku part.2

**Characters : **Light dan Misa.

**Genre : **Humor/Parody.

**Rate : **T.

**Warning : **Garing. OOC. Yaoi. Misa-bashing.

**Status : **In-Progress

**Words : **198.

**Keterangan : **_'Italic' _= Suara Light dalam mind-link. _'__Itanderline__' _= Kira.

-

-

"MISA, AKU SUDAH PUNYA PACAR!!"

Mata Misa tersentak terbuka.

"Apa?!"

'_Apuaaaaaa?!!!__'_

'_Ap... gw nggak serius. Gw bohong!'_

'_Oh...__'_

Pelukan di leher Light melonggar. Perasaan bersalah menyergap lelaki itu ketika melihat ekspresi Misa yang syok, tapi dia kesampingkan hal itu. Ngapain dia memikirkannya, toh dia tidak punya perasaan apapun padanya. Tapi, ucapannya tentang 'pacar' sedikit membuat Light khawatir.

"Ta-tapi, Light-kun!!"

"Maaf telah membuatmu kecewa. Tapi, itu kenyataannya. Aku memang menyukaimu, tapi bukan suka yang seperti itu."

Oh my, dia benar-benar aktor yang hebat.

'_Yeah... sehebat babi bisa terbang.__'_

'_Diam kau.'_

Misa menunduk. "Aku... aku..." gagapnya tak percaya.

Untuk sesaat.

Sebelum...

"MISA TIDAK PERCAYA!!"

Oke, rasa syoknya menjadi suatu penyangkalan.

"Misa..."

Sebelum Light melanjutkan ucapannya, Misa menyela dengan mengatakan, "Tunjukkan pacarmu."

Light mengerjap. "Apa?"

Misa berkacak pinggang. "Misa mau bertemu dia. Kalau perempuan itu tepat untuk Light-kun, Misa tidak keberatan. Misa akan mundur. Tapi, kalau sebaliknya..." Misa menyeringai, aura membunuh menyebar di sekelilingnya, membuat Light (terutama Kira yang meringkuk di alam sadar) gemetar.

Bagus, dari penyangkalan menuju kegilaan.

"Ta-"

Kilatan maniak terlihat di mata gadis itu dan kekehan liciknya membuat Light bungkam.

Akhirnya ada seseorang yang bisa menyaingi Light dalam hal ketidakwarasan. (Narator tepar karena dilempar beton entah dari mana)

-

-

[Balok-balok es mencair karena global-warming]

Mello : (menahan ketawa)

Author : (evil smirk)

Narator : (diboyong ke RSJ karena salah satu sekrupnya lepas gara-gara dilempar beton)

Light & Kira : (T_T) .........

Misa : (memeluk Light&Kira seerat mungkin)

L : (cuek)

Matt : zzzzzz.... zzzzz.... nyem nyem...

Author : Di bawah ini jawaban review anda.

-

**To jyasumin-sama** : Thank you for your review.

Author : (menaikkan sebelah alis) Maaf, maksud anda dengan gaya penulisan saya yang beda itu maksudnya apa? Di bagian mana yang beda?

Malaikat Light : (geram) Teme...

Night : Hn.

-

**To Death Angel** : Thanx.

Author : (bows) Thanx for your compliment. Oh, dan... (menunjuk Night pakai jempol) tolong bawa 'benda-yang-kau-sebut-pacar' keluar dari sini. Tidak ada jaminan bahwa hujan es tidak akan datang jika dia masih ada.

Death Angel : (menarik keluar Night dari ruang review) Ayo balik! Lu Cuma ngebuat yang lain repot!!

Night : (Stoic. No comment)

-

**To Li Chylee** : Arigato.

Mello : Ni anak mintanya L mulu.

L : (cuek. Asyik makan es serut campur 27 macam sirup)

-

**To MelloChocolate** : Terima kasih banyak.

Author : Yah... begitulah. Mereka berdua seperti Naruto dan Kyuubi. Hanya, Kira ada bukan karena disegel dalam perutnya Light, tapi karena kewarasan Light patut diacungkan jempol – terbalik.

Light & Kira : Hei!!

Mello : Siapa Naruto dan Kyuubi?

Author : Ninja kelewat semangat dan anjing peliharaan yang manis dan lucu.

DN crews : (membayangkan kunoichi yang cheerful dan anjing puppy yang mengikutinya. Kira nosebleed karena bayangan yang terlalu menjorok)

[Sementara itu di dunia Naruto...

Naruto & Kyuubi : HACHIM!!]

Author : (mengangkat sebelah alis. Shrugged) Dan mengenai saya suka yaoi atau tidak... saya tidak tahu. Kalau tidak salah saya pernah menuliskan hal ini, "Saya membaca cerita yaoi, tetapi tidak bisa membayangkan sesama lelaki saling berhubungan. Saya selalu membayangkan sang uke itu adalah perempuan." Karena itulah, saya tidak tahu apa saya suka yaoi atau tidak. So, up to you. Apakah saya menyukai yaoi atau tidak, tergantung penilaian anda.

-

**To Jeevas Lollipop** : Thank you very much.

Malaikat Light : (sulking) Tega...

Author : (amuse-stare) Sampai ada upin dan ipin segala. Kau memang dikutuk, Light. Dan alasan kenapa Light itu malaikat? Soalnya Kira itu iblis. Kalau Kira iblis, pasti ada malaikat dan itu Light.

-

Author : (bows) Terima kasih telah membaca fic yang amburadul ini. Dan terima kasih telah mereview, saya sangat menghargainya.

DN crews : (masih sibuk bertanya-tanya tentang Naruto & Kyuubi)

Author : (sweatdrop) Please review if don't mind.

...

....

.....

With crimson camelia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


	9. Lelaki ini 'cewek'ku part3

**Disclaimer : **_**Death Note isn't mine. **_

-

**Title : **Laki-laki ini 'cewek'ku part.3

**Characters : **Light dan Kira.

**Genre : **Humor/Parody.

**Rate :**T.

**Warning :**Garing. OOC. Misa-bashing.

**Status :**In-Progress.

**Words :**554.

**Keterangan :**_'Italic' _= Suara Light dalam mind-link. _'__Itanderline__' _= Kira.

**-**

**-**

'_Maaaaaati aku...'_

'_Gw setuju.__'_

'_Lu nggak ngebantu.'_

'_Siapa bilang gw ngebantu.__'_

'_Apa yang mesti gw lakuin sekarang?'_

'_Dunno.__'_

'_Lu ni jawabannya suka yang negatif.'_

'_Dan gw bangga karenanya.__'_

Angin menyapu wajahnya, sementara dia duduk di beranda kamarnya menatap pemandangan distrik yang bikin sumpek, budek, dan apek. Maklum, pemilu semakin dekat. Para calon koruptor berusaha menjajakan diri mereka (emangnya jablay?) kepada warga yang dengan senang hati memilih bila diberi goban (50.000 yen) per orang.

'_Gw butuh sedikit bantuan, nih...'_

'_Oke. Apa yang bisa saya bantu, mistar?__'_

'_Gw manusia, bukan mistar, o'on. Lu ngeledek?'_

'_Bukan, gw muji lu. Lu yang o'on. Masa gak tau kalo itu ledekan.__'_

' _Udah. Kalo gini nggak bakal selesai.' _Light menghela nafas. _'Cariin pacar 'sementara' buat gw, dong.'_

Kira menghela nafas untuk yang... entahlah, dia kehilangan hitungan. Dalam hati (?) dia mengumpat-umpat dalam 7 bahasa berbeda (Jepang, Inggris, Indonesia, Sunda, Arab, Shinigami, dan... pikir sendiri).

'_Nah... sekarang, di mana kita bisa mencari sukarelawati?'_

'_Ngapain dicari. Kita punya jutaan penggemar di seluruh dunia.__'_

'_Tidak. Mereka pastinya bakal terus nempel kita walau masalah udah beres. Gw ganteng, sih.'_

'_Aaaaaaargh!!! Narcism light!!! My virgin eyes!!!__'_

'_Lebay.'_

'_Btw, gimana kalo gw sebutin orang yang pastinya gak punya perasaan ke elo?__'_

'_Boleh. Lanjut.'_

'_Hm... Sayu?__'_

'_Nggak, nggak...'_ Light menggeleng kepala. _'Misa udah kenal dia.'_

'_Heh? Kapan? Kok, gw nggak tau.__'_

'_Nggak perlu tau. Lanjut.'_

'_Biasa aja kale, mas. Hum... Sachiko-san?__'_

'_Lu edan!! Masa gw pacaran sama emak gw sendiri!! Bisa dibantai abah nanti!'_

'_Chill, man... just kidding.__' _Kira mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada, mundur. _'__Mikami?__'_

'_Denger, kalo elo berniat ngebunuh gw, lakukan. Jangan menyiksa pikiran gw.'_

Bayangan tentang mereka kencan dengan Mikami terlintas di pikiran Kira. Bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri, merinding. Dia juga ogah kalau harus pacaran dengan fans nomor satunya.

'_Gimana kalo Matsuda?'_

'_TIDAK. Pokoknya tidak.'_

'_Watari?__'_

Light mengerang. _'Kir-chan... cepat bunuh gw. Jangan nyiksa mental gw kayak gini...'_

'_Gimana kalo Mello? Dia, kan, lumayan mirip cewek.__'_

'_Please, deh. Elo mau si google ngebuat kita jadi sasaran tembak?'_

Kira harus setuju dengan yang satu itu. Matt, orang ketiga dalam jajaran pewaris L, sangat protektif dan posesif terhadap cowoknya. Sentuh Mello, dan kau akan mengalami kematian yang perlahan DAN sangat – kuulangi, SANGAT – menyakitkan sampai terasa ke ubun-ubun.

'_Near?__'_

'_Whut? Si creepy itu? Kita bakal langsung digeplak pake sapu sama si tua Roger kalo berani nyentuh dia.'_

Kira cekikikan. _'__Rem-chan?__'_

Tubuh Light langsung merinding membayangkan harus kencan dengan shinigami itu.

'_Orang waras mana yang mau-maunya kencan sama shinigami? Dan seinget gw, gw ni masih waras.'_ Mata Light tiba-tiba berseri-seri, seakan mendapat sesuatu, dia memukul kepalan tangannya, lampu bohlam pertanda ide muncul di atas kepalanya. _'Aha! Gimana kalo Beyond-chan! Waktu itu dia pernah dandan cewek, en emang keliatan – agak – mirip cewek, kalo seandainya saja dia bukan psiko.'_

Sunyi....

Hm? Cuma perasaan aja atau memang suhunya naik beberapa derajat? Ok, ok, Kira jadi sensitif kalau berhubungan dengan Beyond Birthday, so what? Dasar psiko, seenaknya aja nularin ke-psiko-an ke psiko-god-complex.

Hei, ngomong-ngomong soal si BB... Lampu philips muncul menggantikan bohlam yang mati di atas kepalanya sebagai tanda munculnya suatu ide.

Dapat dia!

'_Dapat apa?__'_

'_Dia, lover boy.'_

'_Iya! Dia siapa, jomblo!?__'_

'_Dia, ya, dia!'_

Mata Kira melebar ketika pikiran Light masuk ke otaknya (?).

'_.........__'_

'_Apa?'_

'_Serius?__'_

'_Lima rius.'_

'_Sumpe lo?__'_

'_Yep.'_

Kira mengerang, menepuk dahinya sendiri. _'__Oh, god... I'm screwed...__'___

Light senyum-senyum. "Sekarang, ayo ke tempat penyelidikan!!"

-

-__

Author : (bows) Welcome to review's room. (celingukan) Mana yang lain? (melihat para DN crews dipojokan lagi gosipin NaruKyuu. Sweatdrop) Sepertinya mereka masih penasaran. Baiklah kalau begitu kita langsung menuju review.

-

**To jyasumin-sama **:

Author : (bows) Arigato gozaimasu.

Iblis Kira : (nongol di belakang author) Lu oon atau apa. Gak mungkin ada babi terbang, bego.

Author : (kaget) Bukannya lu lagi asyik gosip? Ngagetin aja.

Iblis Kira : Ngapain gosipin cowok bodoh en piaraannya.

Author : Lu tau siapa Naruto itu?

Iblis Kira : Berkat kotak ajaib dan fb.

-

**To Sweet lollipop **: Terima kasih banyak.

Author : Tidak apa-apa. Itu hak anda mau review atau tidak, telat review atau tidak.

-

**To Death Angel **: Thanx a lot.

Iblis Kira : (O.O) Bukan... kalau dia milih dari salah satu groupienya, sih, nggak masalah. Justru dia milih yang lebih parah. Satu langkah salah aja, gw habis.

Author : (snicker) Heh, lu takut ma dia.

Iblis Kira : Bukan takut! Gw cuma ngerasa aneh!!

Author : The almighty Kira sang psikopat god complex takut sama tokoh kartun paling adorable!! Ternyata benar bahwa orang jahat paling lemah sama yang imut-imut.

Iblis Kira : (blushing) Diam! Diam! Diam!! Gw nggak takut, en jangan sebut gw psikopat god complex!! Gw ini calon dewa!!

Author : (melirik Kira, sweatdrop) Dasar god complex.

-

**To MihaelChocolate** : Thank you so much.

Author : (pose ala conan) Hm... saya belum terpikir akan ada berapa part di 'Lelaki ini cewekku'.

Iblis Kira : Maklum, dia itu tipe orang yang 'gimana nanti'. Tipe orang MaDeSu (Masa Depan Suram).

Author : (nyambit Kira. Menghadap ke arah pereview) Yeah... mereka sangat penasaran. Dan tenang saja... (a very very very very dark evil devil demon smile) Saya akan buat yakin Light – terutama Kira-chan – sengsara.

Iblis Kira : (sweatdrop ngeri)

-

Author : (bows) Terima kasih telah mau repot-repot membaca fic yang amburadul ini. (menoleh ke arah DN crews, sweatdrops gak ketulungan) Mereka masih penasaran ma Naruto. Apa harus kubawa Naru cs kemari, ya?

Iblis Kira : (a very very very evil kira smile) Undang aja. Suruh Naruto henge jadi versi ceweknya. (bohlam lampu pertanda ide muncul) Oh, iya. Gimana kalo minta Sasuke pake jurus oiroke. Pasti cantik banget. Gw sempet ngira dia cewek waktu liat fotonya di fb. Trus jadiin dia pacar 'pura-pura'nya Light, (snicker) kayaknya seru tuh.

Author : Tapi nanti bakalan jadi crossover, dong.

Iblis Kira : Nggak pa-pa... nggak pa-pa.

Author : Seenaknya sendiri. Oh, dan Please review if don't mind.

...

....

.....

With bloody crimson camelia,

-

Scarlet Natsume and Kira.


	10. Lelaki ini 'cewek'ku part4

**Disclaimer : **_**Death Note isn't mine.**_

**...**

**Title : **Laki-laki ini 'cewek'ku part.4

**Characters : **Light, Kira, Sayu, Mello, Matt, Beyond, Author, dan Narator.

**Genre : **Humor/Parody

**Rate : **T.

**Warning : **Garing. OOC. Misa-bashing.

**Status : **In-Progress.

**Words : **1295.

**Keterangan :**_ 'Italic' _= Suara Light dalam mind-link. _'__Itanderline__' _= Kira.

**...**

**.....**

Ruangan gelap... sangat gelap... begitu gelap...

"BERISIK, NARATOR!! DARIPADA LU NGOCEH NGGAK KARUAN, MENDING NYALAIN LAMPUNYA!!"

Ouch... my ears... yeah... I'm coming...

Lampu bohlam (kali ini asli) menyala, memperlihatkan apa yang ada di dalam ruangan.

Sebuah meja bundar yang besar di kelilingi beberapa orang.

Kayaknya kita salah ruangan, yuk pergi.

"Lu mau kemana, Narator?"

Eh? Maaf, tapi sepertinya saya salah ruangan.

"Lu bego atau apa?" tanya Mello yang sedang asyik mengemut...

...Ara? Mello? Kamera bergerak ke sekeliling ruangan.

Ahahaha... kirain ini studio tempat ngerekam adegan konferensi meja bundar, ternyata...

Light menatap tajam. "Duduk, Narator. Kita mulai rapatnya."

With pleasure...

Mello menggebrak meja. "Oke! Sekarang jelaskan, kenapa gw dipanggil ke sini sementara gw lagi asyik ngef*cking cowok gw!!?"

"Eeeew... jangan pamer hal vulgar... jijik." Sayu memeletkan lidah, ekspresi jijik dan horor, menutup telinga.

Sang bos mafia bercodet- (kepalan teracung ke arah narator) eh! terhormat menyeringai licik. "Lu tau, Sayu-chan... enak banget, lho. Waktu gw sentuh kulitnya, terus melahap mulutnya, terus ngelus –piiip-nya, ngerasain gimana ketatnya lubang –piiip-nya..."

Sayu menggeleng-geleng, menggumamkan kata-kata bagai mantera, masih menutup telinga. "Nggak denger nggak denger nggak denger nggak denger nggak denger nggak denger nggak denger nggak denger..."

Mello tertawa keras melihat reaksi adik Light.

"Mello, hentikan. Jangan menodai pikiran polos anak-anak." Kira memberi tatapan membunuh ke arah mafia itu.

Dan mafia yang bersangkutan hanya nyengir sambil makan cokelatnya tercinta. "Dia bukan anak-anak, Kira. Waktu gw seumurannya dia, gw udah ngef*cking sepuluh anak di Wammy..."

(O.o) (o.O) (O.O) (o.o) (OoO)!!!!!!!!!

"...dan itu termasuk si albino itu." lanjutnya, dengan tampang sok suci.

Semuanya menatap horor ke arahnya. "E-elo... elo... nggak gw sangka elo mengscr*wing anak di bawah umur!!" teriak Matt, tatapan super horor, brother complex mode ON, memeluk Near-plushie. "Ng... NGGAK BISA GW PERCAYA!! LU LEBIH PARAH DIBANDING BEYOND-BEJAT ITU!!!"

"HEI!! SIAPA YANG ELO SEBUT BEJAT!!" bentak Beyond, berdiri dari kursinya yang berada di seberang bangku Matt, mengacungkan pisau.

"Sudah... sudah..." Sebuah tangan terjulur untuk merangkul bahu Beyond, menariknya ke arah bahu lelaki di sampingnya. "Jangan ngambek, Beyond-chan... elo nggak bejat, kok. Cuma mesum." lanjut Kira sebelum mencium Beyond.

Bejat sama mesum itu, kan, sama aja... (sweatdrop)

JEPRET!!

Ini lagi... kenapa kau potret, Author?

Scarlet melihat hasil foto digitalnya tanpa ekspresi. "Lumayan, penghasilan tambahan." Memasukkan foto dalam lelang di Ebay.

"Terus..." kata Sayu, tangan terlipat di depan dada, mata terpejam, mencoba menghiraukan sesama pembunuh lagi scr*wing kayak kelinci kelaparan. "Kalo gw dipanggil ke sini cuma buat nonton kalian nge'buddy-buddy', mending gw pergi aja." Dia beranjak dari kursinya, berniat pergi, tetapi kerah belakangnya ditarik oleh Kira.

Kira berdehem, membenahi bajunya yang... entah... tak bisa digambarkan. "Maaf, gw manggil kalian ke sini karena cuma kalian yang tahu tentang gw." Dia kembali duduk rapi. "Dan kami punya masalah... tidak, tepatnya Light yang punya masalah." Ekspresi tigarius, membuat semua orang menjadi ikut serius.

Mata merah Kira berubah menjadi warna cokelat. "Baiklah..." kata Light, wajah merah karena menyaksikan secara langsung rencana-rencana licik, picik, laknat, nan mesum dalam pikiran Kira tadi. "Kalian semua pasti tahu siapa Misa, ya kan?"

Lampu bohlam (ilusi) pertanda ide muncul di atas kepala semua orang (khusus Author, lampu neon), memukul telapak tangan. "Oh... istri lu yang nggak kalah sadis ma Beyond itu." kata semua orang bersamaan, dengan tampang polos.

Urat mencuat di dahi Light. "Dia bukan istriku." umpatnya kesal.

"Lalu..." mulai Scarlet, kaki disilang bagai seorang bos, bertopang dagu. "Langsung ke poinnya. Apa yang bisa kami lakukan untukmu?" tanyanya dengan senyum bisnis tersungging di bibirnya.

Light berkeringat dingin melihat senyum Scarlet, dia menyesal telah memanggilnya. "Aku membutuhkan orang yang mau dijadikan pacar 'pura-pura' untuk menyingkirkan Misa."

Semuanya menaikkan sebelah alis. "Ngapain dicari. Ada banyak jutaan penggemar lu di luar sana." kata semuanya – kecuali Scarlet – bersamaan, membuat Light sweatdrop karena jawaban yang sama persis dengan Kira.

"Tidak bisa. Mereka pastinya bakal terus nempel gw walau masalah udah beres. Gw ganteng, sih." kata Light, menyisir poni dengan tangannya, cahaya memantul di gigi Kira.

Semua orang langsung memasang ekspresi horor. "AAAAAARGH!!!!! NARCISM LIGHT!!!!! MY INNOCENT, VIRGIN EYES!!!!" teriak mereka sambil menutup kedua mata dengan tangan, lebay.

Kayaknya pernah lihat adegan ini, deh.

Setelah lima menit jeritan, lima puluh sembilan detik terbakarnya mata, dan empat puluh seken tepar kemudian, suasana kembali seperti sediakala. Semuanya duduk di bangku masing-masing, sibuk meneteskan insto ke mata mereka.

Sayu bertepuk tangan sekali, mata berseri-seri – mengesampingkan air mata darah yang mengalir dari matanya yang merah. "Gimana kalo Mel-chan?! Dia, kan, imut!! Cocok jadi cewek!"

Usul itu disambut dengan double darkest evil death glare dari orang bersangkutan dan kekasihnya. Suhu ruangan turun sampai minus 5 derajat. Entah hanya perasaan saja atau memang kedengaran suara gagak dan kelelawar?

"Sebenarnya, Kira juga mengusulkan itu sebelumnya." Light menghela nafas. "Tapi, gw masih belon siap mati." lanjutnya, sembari menunjuk dengan ibu jari ke arah Matt yang siaga 10 jenis pistol dan dua bazoka mengarah ke Light.

Semuanya sweatdrop.

Bagaimana kalau Beyond-chan? Kalau nggak salah dia pernah dandan cewek, kan?

Light bertopang dagu. "Niatnya, sih, gitu. Tapi..." Dia mengernyit. "OUCH, KIRA!!! BERHENTI NGASIH BAYANGAN WATARI TELANJANG DI PIKIRAN GW!!" teriak Light sambil memegang kepalanya.

Mendengar teriakan Light, secara otomatis bayangan tersebut terlintas dalam pikiran mereka. Menghasilkan dua korban muntah-muntah, satu korban asma, dan tiga korban geger otak.

Scarlet berdehem, mendapatkan perhatian semua orang, perutnya masih terasa mual karena bayangan 'terlarang' yang baru saja terjadi. Dia mengibaskan tangannya santai, dan menatap Light masa bodo. "Daripada repot-repot, tulis saja nama Misa di death note, dan satu masalah pun beres."

Semua – kecuali Light – langsung memukul telapak tangan, lilin ilusi pertanda mengerti muncul. "Ah... bener juga. Ngapain repot."

Light menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Ada Rem. Bisa berabe nanti."

Matt menyalakan rokoknya, menghisap sebelum menghembuskannya. "Ketika datang kemari sepertinya elo udah punya calon."

Light mengangguk.

Sayu dan Mello menggebrak meja. "KALO GITU NGAPAIN LU SEENAKNYA MANGGIL GW, HEH?!!"

Jemari Light terjalin di atas pangkuannya, wajah kalem. "Gw ingin minta tolong pada kalian."

Sang author, Scarlet, memasang tampang bosan. "Boleh, cukup 500ribu yen dan kau mendapat bantuanku."

Semuanya sweatdrop menatap author.

Dasar komersil...

Light berdehem, menghiraukan aura gelap 'uang' yang menyebar dari author. "Gw ingin minta bantuan kalian untuk membuat orang ini pantas jadi cewek gw."

Kedua mata Sayu langsung berseri-seri bagai anak-anak yang diberi kado. "Oke!! Serahkan padaku dan Mello!" Merangkul Mello. "Iya, kan, Mel-chan?!"

Mello menyeringai, membalas rangkulan Sayu. "Sip!"

Matt menghembuskan asap cuek.

"Terus, kenapa manggil gw juga?" tanya Matt, Beyond, Scarlet, dan Narator.

Tatapan mata Light serius. "Beyond, karena elo jago masak dan jago menggunakan pisau, gw pengen elo ajari orang ini teknik-teknik elo."

Beyond menyeringai, menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya, kekehan gelap terdengar. Apapun yang ada dalam pikirannya, jangan mau tahu.

Light menoleh ke arah author dan narator. "Dan Narator, tugas elo awasi Misa. Jangan sampai dia tahu rencana ini."

Siiiip... serahkan padaku.

"Dan, Scarlet-san, gw janji bakal bayar 600ribu yen ke elo kalau elo bisa ngebuat orang ini mau jadi 'cewek' gw."

'¥' terlihat di kedua mata Scarlet. "Tawaran bisnis kuterima."

Pandangan Light teralih ke Matt. "Dan Matt, gw pengen elo buat payudara palsu yang sangat mirip dengan yang asli."

Kesunyian menyeruak. Semuanya terdiam melirik Light curiga.

Dasar mesum...

"Bukan itu, bodoh. Maksud gw minta dibuatin itu, buat calon 'cewek' gw." wajah Light merah.

Lampu bohlam ilusi kembali muncul di atas kepala semuanya. "Oh... calonnya cowok, toh."

Light mengangguk.

Sayu melompat ke arah Light. "Siapa? Siapa? Siapa calonnya?"

Sang kakak terdiam menunjuk Beyond.

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Beyond, mata perlahan melebar, lampu neon muncul di atas kepala. "Oh... Oooooh.... dia?!!" seru semua orang, disusul anggukan penuh senyuman dari Light.

Sayu dan Narator langsung cerah, kedua tangan di pipi. "Kyaaaaaa!!! Kawaiiiii!!!!!"

Mello dan Matt menyeringai gelap, aura mengerikan mengelilingi mereka, gumaman-gumaman terdengar.

Scarlet tersenyum sangat amat licik nan penuh rencana jahat. Kekehan gelap terdengar sementara dia mengambil laptopnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

Kedua mata Beyond lebar.

Dan Light hanya tersenyum puas melihat reaksi para 'rekan'nya itu.

'_Sepertinya bakal lancar...__'_

Light tersenyum licik. _'Pasti lancar.'_

...

....

Semuanya : (Terkekeh maniak, aura gelap menyebar, sibuk mendiskusikan rencana-rencana terhadap sang calon 'cewek')

Malaikat Light : (sweatdrop) Nggak nyangka bakalan separah ini reaksi mereka. (menghadap kamera) OK!! Selamat datang di ruang review 'Days'!! Aku akan menjawab review-review kalian karena yang lain sedang sibuk merencanakan entah-apa-itu-aku-tidak-mau-tahu!!

###

**To Sweet Lollipop :**

Malaikat Light : (bows) Arigatou gozaimasu.

###

**To jyasumin-sama :**

Malaikat Light : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya.

(Tiba-tiba ada petir nyambar Mello yang asyik diskusi)

Semua : (Kaget. Menoleh ke arah petir dan melihat seorang lelaki berbaju kimono)

Mello : (Gosong)

Author : (o_o) Sasuke...?

Sasuke : (Menatap Author dengan malas) Hn.

Narator : Kenapa lu ada di sini?

Sasuke : ...........hn........

Semua : (sweatdrop)

Narator : Aha! Nyasar, ya?! (dichidori)

Sasuke : Gw bukan si author itu, bego.

Author : (urat mencuat)

###

**To Aure09 : **Thank you very much.

Iblis Kira : (membaca review, smirk) Yeah... gw bakal nelpon lu klu mau bunuh Light.

Malaikat Light : (menatap aneh ke arah Kira. Tersenyum. Cahaya malaikat muncul) Aku mati, dan kau akan ikut ke neraka bersamaku.

Semua : (Menjerit lebay) AAAAARGH!!!!! CAHAYA SUPER DUPER SUCI!!!!

Malaikat Light : (sweatdrop) Bener-bener pada iblis semua.

###

**To Death Angel : **Thanx.

###

**To MihaelChocolate : **Thank you.

Malaikat Light : Bukan oleh Watari, tapi oleh Roger.

Author : Mungkin seri yang ini bisa sampai 10 chapter. Apa lebih baik dipindahkan ke new story aja, ya? Minta pendapat pada readers.

###

**To Li Chylee :** Terima kasih.

Semua : (membayangkan Light gandeng Watari dan Rem. Merinding)

###

Author : (bows) Terima kasih karena telah repot-repot membaca fic yang amburadul ini. Saya sangat menghargai review dari anda.

Sasuke : Hn.

Semua : (sweatdrop) _'Apa orang ini nggak bisa bilang kata selain 'Hn'?'_

Author : (Keringat dingin) Please review if don't mind.

...

....

.....

With crimson camelia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


	11. I'm Pregnant

**Disclaimer :**_**Death Note isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**...**

**Title : **I'm Pregnant.

**Characters :**Matt, Mello, and others mafia.

**Genre :**Parody.

**Rate :**K+

**Warning :** Mpreg. OOC.

**Status : **Complete.

**Words : **565.

**Note : **Setting waktu setelah adegan pertukaran Death Note dengan Sayu yang diculik.

**...**

"Mello?" panggil Matt, dengan gugup jemarinya memainkan kancing jaketnya, sementara dia berdiri di ambang pintu.

Mello mengalihkan pandangannya dari Death Note di tangannya, melirik heran ke arah teman masa kecilnya itu, menghiraukan keramaian para anak buah(mafia)nya.

"Hm?" tanyanya, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah cokelat. Sebelah alisnya kemudian terangkat ketika dia melihat ekspresi Matt yang gelisah. "What's up?"

Matt membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, tetapi dia berhenti dan menutup mulutnya lagi.

Mello menelengkan kepalanya, ketika melihat kegelisahan Matt semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia lalu menepuk-nepuk sofa disampingnya, menyuruh Matt duduk.

"Hei, elo kenapa?" tanya bos mafia berambut pirang itu, merangkul Matt sembari pandangannya kembali terfokus ke Death Note.

Wajah Matt langsung merah padam.

"A-ano... gw..."

Mello menoleh heran mendengar suara Matt yang gagap.

Matt tak pernah gagap kecuali jika dia dalam masalah yang benar-benar gawat.

Tapi saat ini mereka sedang tidak dalam "Maroon Alert".

Mafia berambut pirang itu menaruh Death Note di atas meja, dia lalu mengelus pipi Matt yang sudah seperti tomat, menghiraukan siulan-siulan dari para anak buahnya.

Wajah Matt semakin merah, dan kegelisahannya semakin memuncak.

"Ada apa, Matt?" tanya Mello lagi, dia lalu memegang sebelah tangan lelaki berambut merah disebelahnya. "Kalo lu punya masalah yang bener-bener gawat, bilang aja. Nggak usah takut gitu, gw pasti bakal bantu elo. Gw udah janji, kan."

Matt menggigit bibir bawahnya, semakin merasa lebih sulit untuk menatap mata bos mafia itu.

Dia menghela nafas.

Lebih baik dia katakan sekarang daripada nanti semakin berabe jadinya.

Mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang dia punya, dia mengangkat wajahnya dan berdehem.

"Gw... gw... um... uh..."

Sial. kenapa dia tidak bisa mengatakannya, sih?

Matt lalu menarik nafas. "Gwpikirgwhamil!" teriaknya dalam sekali nafas.

Rod Loss, mantan bos mafia, yang lagi minum birnya, langsung menyemburkan minumannya ke wajah salah satu cewek yang lagi nangkring di pahanya.

Sedangkan para mafia lainnya menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan terdiam menatap Mello dan Matt.

Mello mengerjap. "Apa? Bisa lu ulangi lagi. Kayaknya telinga gw kesumbat, deh."

... damn. Dia harus mengatakannya lagi? (note : insert /(TAT)\ di dalam nurani Matt)

Matt memejamkan matanya sebelum membukanya kembali. "Gw... gw pikir gw... ha-hamil."

Keheningan menyeruak.

Hening... sangat hening...

Hei, perasaan gw aja atau gw emang denger paduan suara jangkrik?

Setelah apa yang Matt rasakan sangat lama, Mello tersenyum dan terkekeh.

"Beneran? Itu bagus, Matt!"

Kali ini Matt yang mengerjap.

"Ma-masa?" tanya Matt, kaget karena respon positif Mello yang tidak diduga. "E-elo... nerima?"

Mello lalu mencium Matt. "Ya iyalah, bodoh." katanya, merasa senang dengan berita bahagia yang baru saja dia dengar.

Dia benar-benar senang.

Bayangkan saja, dia akan jadi ayah! Dia pikir dia tak akan pernah punya keturunan! Ini benar-benar berita yang luar biasa!

"Selamat, bos!" teriak Rodd, dia menuangkan bir ke gelas bosnya.

Para mafia lainnya langsung heboh. Mereka bergiliran memberi selamat pada bos mereka, yang dijawab penuh semangat oleh Mello.

Tetapi, mengesampingkan aura bahagia yang menyerbak di dalam ruangan, gerak-gerik Matt masih menandakan kegelisahan... seperti ada hal lain yang harus diberitahukan.

Dan dia memutuskan untuk memecah keramaian yang terjadi. "Uh... gw seneng kalo elo seneng soal itu, dan gw juga bersyukur... tapi... ada lagi..." ucapnya, kedua alisnya menaut serius, bibirnya menekuk.

Mello langsung menoleh, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hah? Ada lagi?" tanyanya. "Apa?"

Matt menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Mello.

"Gw hamil... dan gw pikir... Near ayahnya."

Dan beberapa saat kemudian di gedung FBI, terjadi kematian berantai misterius terhadap para anggota SPK yang disebabkan oleh Death Note, membuat Near, Halle, Gevanni, dan Rester, mengungsi ke hotel terdekat.

...

...

...

Light&Kira : (terdiam melirik Mello) (¬_¬) Jadi itu alasan sebenernya waktu Near bilang markas mereka diserang 'en sebagian anggota SPK dibunuh.

Mello : (megap-megap) Bu-bukan! oO(O_O)Oo Gw ngebunuh mereka Cuma buat ngetes Death Note aja!

Matt : (rokok jatuh dari mulut, muka merah, cool-nya ilang) Be-bener! Lagipula nggak mungkin gw hamil! Kan Mello yang bagian cewek di hubungan ini!

Mello : (noleh ke Matt) Hei! Enak aja gw cewek di hubungan! Lagian kapan gw ada hubungan sama elo?

Yang lain : (evil grin) He? Gitu, toh.

Misa : \(^o^)/ Tolong review fic-nya, ya, kalo nggak keberatan! (meluk Light dan Kira)

Light&Kira : (pucet) (-_-') ('-_-) Please help us...

...

...

...

With Death Note on top,

#

DN crews.


	12. Omake 1

**Disclaimer : **_**Death Note isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**...**

**Title : **Omake 1

**Characters :**L, Light, Soichiro, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, Watari.

**Genre :**Parody/Humor. «= kalau menurut kalian lucu.

**Rate :**K.

**Warning :**Culture Shock. «= nggak nyambung.

**Status :**Complete.

**Words :**145.

**Note :**Omake Death Note Manga chapter 40 and Even in Death fic chapter 7.

**...**

Aizawa menatap keras ke arah L. "Baiklah. Saya akan berhenti dari sini dan kembali ke kepolisian."

"Aizawa-san!" sahut Matsuda, terkejut.

"Tidak seperti kalian, saya tidak bisa langsung memutuskan cenderung ingin kembali ke kantor polisi..."

"Jangan keras kepala seperti itu..."

"Tidak, saya berhenti! Lagipula saya baru sadar sekarang kalau saya tidak menyukai Ryuuzaki dan semua hal yang dilakukannya!" seru Aizawa, penuh kemarahan.

"Saya sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, Aizawa-san." timpal L, tidak menoleh sama sekali. "Tapi, saya suka dengan orang seperti Aizawa-san."

(O┌┐O) (O_O) (O_o) (o.o) (O.O)!

(sfx : Guntur menggelegar + hujan deres + angin berderu kencang)

DUAAAAAAAARRRRRR!

DREEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!

WHUUUUUUUUUSSSSS!

Siiiiiiiiiing~

'_Dia menyukaiku...?' _ (O/o/O)

'_Jadi, Aizawa-san tipenya, ya...'_ (O┌┐O)

'_Aizawa-san tipe kesukaan Ryuuzaki?' _ (o.o)

'_Astaga... tidak kusangka L menyukai tipe laki-laki seperti Aizawa.' _(O_O)

'_Lawliet... tidak kusangka kau menyukai laki-laki seperti Aizawa-san. Kukira kau menyukai tipe-tipe pembunuh berdarah dingin..." _(O.O)

'_...,...,...,...,...kenapa dadaku sakit waktu denger ini, ya...,...,...,...,...?'_(~.o')

* * *

All : (jawdrop) (O┌┐O)

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~

Author : (baru dateng, ngeliat semua yang hadir jadi batu dan es) (~_o) Kenapa kalian?

All : (still jawdrop) (O┌┐O)

Author : (shrugged) Kalau cuma begini saja, mending saya melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas. (menghadap pembaca) Please review if don't mind.

...

...

...

With crimson camelia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


	13. Reincarnation : Chimamire Shi no Sakura

**Disclaimer :**_**Death Note isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**...**

**Series : **Reincarnation.

**Title :**Chimamire Shi no Sakura.

**Characters : **Light and L.

**Genre :**Ancient Romance/Angst/Drama.

**Rate :**T.

**Warning :**Bloody scene.

**Status :**Complete.

**Words :**513.

**Note :**Rangkaian jalur inkarnasi Light dan L, terhubung dalam berbagai macam dunia paralel.

**... **

Malam terasa hening, hanya bayang-bayang yang terlihat dalam sebuah kastil. Rembulan perak menghias malam sepi di langit gelap, bayangan hitam menyelinap menyusuri lantai dan tembok, bersembunyi dari terangnya cahaya.

Bayangan itu semakin terlihat jelas menyerupai manusia, lebih cepat dari bayangan-bayangan manusia lainnya, tak satu pun penjaga yang menyadari keberadaannya.

Walau begitu, dia tahu. Suara gesekan langkah kaki di atas tatami yang terdengar samar oleh orang lain, terdengar sangat jelas di telinganya. Namun ekspresi wajahnya masih tenang, jemarinya tidak berhenti memainkan senar koto yang menggema merdu.

Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada para tamu yang datang ke pesta ayahandanya, apapun yang terjadi dia harus tetap melayani para tamunya dengan nada lembut permainan musiknya.

Kedua mata kelamnya diam-diam mengamati sekitar. Istana menyewa banyak pelayan tambahan untuk pesta ini. Tak satu pun yang menaruh prasangka pada seorang penyaji anggur yang terlihat canggung, tidak ada yang curiga kecuali dirinya.

Dan di saat itulah...

...semuanya terjadi dengan begitu singkat.

Dia menutup kedua matanya perlahan. Jemarinya dengan cekatan namun juga lemah lembut, memetik senar koto. Alunan dentingnya mengiringi suara jeritan-jeritan pilu yang memekakkan keheningan malam.

Darah...

Besi...

Air mata...

Hangatnya darah menggetarkan helaian rambut hitamnya yang panjang, gesekan kimono mengikuti lihainya tangan ramping yang memainkan alat musik itu, tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya.

Dalam sekejap malam menjadi hening kembali.

Dia masih tidak beranjak, tidak berhenti memainkan senar-senar mendendang. Kedua matanya masih menutup, jemarinya masih bermain, telinganya masih menilai suara.

Walau dia merasakan dinginnya besi tajam di lehernya, dia tetap tidak berhenti.

"Kau tidak seperti orang-orang itu."

Nada suara yang dalam berbisik, menggelitik telinganya dengan hangatnya hembusan nafas.

Alunan terus berlanjut, bergema dalam keheningan bagaikan _ayakashi_. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, tubuhnya tetap tenang seakan tidak terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Kenapa kau tidak lari?" tanya suara itu lagi. "Kau pasti tahu nasibmu, kan?"

Kedua mata yang hitam kelam itu terbuka kembali dengan perlahan, memandang tanpa ekspresi ke arah lelaki berambut cokelat yang menempelkan sebuah samurai berlumur darah di lehernya. Sehelai rambut jatuh menutupi lengan kimononya.

"Untuk apa?" Suara feminin yang merdu keluar dari mulutnya, pelan dan mendesah. "Jika memang sudah tiba saatnya bagiku menghilang dari dunia ini, untuk apa aku mengulur-ulurnya?"

Pria itu masih diam.

Bibir wanita itu membentuk senyuman halus, jemarinya berhenti memetik nada, istana kembali hening karena hilangnya keberadaan hembusan alunan yang hampa. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya yang ramping berbalut oleh banyaknya lapisan kimono, menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut cokelat kemerahan yang menutupi mata hazel pria di hadapannya.

"...maaf..."

Senyumnya semakin lembut mendengar bisikan penuh penyesalan dari lelaki itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," balasnya, penuh kesabaran dan rasa sayang.

Pipinya yang dingin merasakan kehangatan dari tangan besar yang menyentuhnya. Sebulir air mata mengalir lembut dari mata kanannya ketika sepasang bibir yang kasar mengecup pelan bibirnya.

"_Sayonara... Hikaru..."_

Bau kematian kini benar-benar mencemari ruangan. Darah membasahi tatami, menodai kilapan senar koto yang indah. Tubuh langsing berbalut kimono yang berlapis-lapis jatuh bagaikan sakura yang gugur dari tangkainya. Pria itu memeluk erat wajah cantik seputih salju yang menjadi keindahan pada sebuah kepala yang terpenggal.

"Aku akan menyusulmu. Walau kau terlahir kembali ke dunia ini... walau harus membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama... aku pasti akan menemukanmu... tidak masalah apapun yang terjadi." Dia mencium lembut dahi gadis yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi itu. "_Aishiteru..._

_..._Hōkō_..._"

**The circle will be broken...**

**A/N :**

Malaikat Light : (~_~) Ini...

Iblis Kira : (~_o) ...nyeritain siapa?

Author : (¬_¬) Siapa lagi. Kalian, kan, orang Jepang, masa tidak tahu?

Malaikat Light : ... (blush) ...

Author&Kira : (O.O) Wow, reaksi yang menarik!

Malaikat Light : (malingin muka, masih blushing) Diam, lu.

Iblis Kira : Oke, jawab pertanyaan gw. Ini. Nyeritain. Siapa?

Author : Kira-san... saya pikir IQ-mu lebih dari 180.

Iblis Kira : (still silent)

Author : (sigh) Iya, iya. Kalau 'Hikaru' sudah tahu, kan?

Iblis Kira : (angguk) Si banci ini, kan? (nunjuk Light)

Malaikat Light : (death glare stadium lanjut ke Kira)

Iblis Kira : (cuek bebek) Terus, yang 'Hōkō' siapa?

Author : 'Hōkō' dalam bahasa inggris berarti law light. (shrugged) Sudah jelas siapa, kan? (mysterious smirk)

Iblis Kira : (pissed) Siapa, sih?

Malaikat Light : (blushing hard)

Author : (bows) Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu anda untuk membaca fic yang membosankan ini. (^_^) Please review if don't mind.

...

...

...

With crimson camelia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


End file.
